falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
B-29 Superfortress
Two x4 top remote controlled turrets Two x4 bottom remote controlled turrets One x2 tail turret ~20,000 lbs of explosives |location =Crashed B-29, Lake Mead Nellis Air Force Base (after Volare!) |quests =Volare! |baseid = (sunken) (with ballasts) (restored) }} The B-29 Superfortress is a four-engine, propeller-driven, heavy bomber that was flown primarily by the United States during World War II and the Korean War. Background On July 21, 1948, one of these aircraft crashed into Lake Mead. 333 years later, the aircraft became an object of interest for the Boomers, who intend to raise it from the lake's bottom and restore to flyable condition, using parts from a museum B-29 that was kept at Nellis Air Force Base. Should the Courier assist in retrieving the B-29 for the Boomers, they will appear briefly during the Second Battle of Hoover Dam as air support. Characteristics The Boeing B-29 was a flying craft which was primarily designed to carry and drop extensive amounts of bombs and later converted to drop the first and only atomic bombs during an armed conflict. In addition to the offensive bombs, it contained 12 .50 caliber M2 defensive guns: Two turrets on top with 4 and 2 MGs, two turrets on the bottom with 2 MGs each, plus 2 MGs in the tail gun position. Earlier configurations included an additional 20mm cannon in the tail gun. Notes * Despite being on the bottom of the lake for 333 years, the bomber is in a decent condition. Appearances B-29 Superfortress appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes * A B-29 really crashed into Lake Mead on July 21, 1948. This was an F-13/RB-29 reconnaissance variant (with no weapons), which lost three engines on impact, and the fourth burst into flames. The difference in the Fallout version of this event is one of the earliest points of divergence in the ''Fallout'' timeline. ** The aircraft's defensive armament is excessive to any real-world B-29. Instead of one quad .50 cal turret and three double .50 cal turrets, all four turrets on the in-game models are equipped with four M2 BMGs, upping the armament from 10 to 18 guns total. * On August 6, 1945, a B-29 known as the Enola Gay was the first aircraft to ever drop a nuclear weapon. The B-29 continued service well into the Cold War, but was phased out by 1960 for newer bombers. * The "Circle A" tail code corresponds to the 106th Bombardment Wing, based at March Air Force Base from 1951-1952.106th Rescue Wing on Wikipedia Gallery FNV_Sunken_B29.png nv_b29pearl.png|The pinup featured on the restored bomber, depicting the Boomers' leader, Pearl, as a young woman B29 Superfortress.jpg|B-29 Superfortress real image Crashed B29.jpg|The crashed B-29 in Lake Mead B29 Circle A tail.png|Circle A on the tail, refering to the 106th Bombardment Wing B29 Superfortress restored.jpg|Restored B-29 at Nellis hangars B29 fly-over 2nd Battle Hoover Dam.jpg|Restored B-29 dropping its bombs... B29 fly-over 2nd Battle Hoover Dam 2.jpg|...on the Legion at the Second Battle of Hoover Dam Category:Fallout: New Vegas vehicles Category:Fallout 4 mentioned-only vehicles Category:United States Armed Forces vehicles es:B-29 Superfortress fr:B-29 Superfortress pt:B-29 Superfortress ru:Бомбардировщик В-29 uk:Бомбардувальник В-29